The present invention relates generally to an electricity distribution system and, more particularly, to an electrical strip such as a power strip. The present invention will be described primarily with regard to a power strip. However, the present invention may also be implemented in other types of electricity distribution systems such as for data transmission, address transmission, control signal transmission, response signal transmission, timing signal transmission, and other suitable uses.
Power strips are commonly used to distribute a power input to multiple outlets, i.e., jacks, sockets, or female connectors. An example of a typical power strip is comprised of a power cord having one end that is fitted with electrical plug, i.e., male connector, and another end that is connected to a plastic housing having a fixed shape. A plurality of outlets, e.g., five outlets, are positioned a fixed (and typically close) distance apart on a surface of the plastic housing. The power cord is connected to each of the outlets. As a result, power can be supplied to each of the outlets by inserting the electrical plug into a source of electricity, e.g., an 120 VAC outlet.
Power strips are commonly used in households, work environments, and in various other types of environments. In particular, power strips are useful when there are not enough built-in power outlets nearby to support all of the devices and equipment that need power. For example, power strips are commonly used in households to supply power to items such as televisions, stereos, compact disk (CD) players, lights, lamps, cable boxes, computers, computer monitors, computer printers, alarm clocks, sweepers, and other various types of household items.
Known power strips, however, have shortcomings which limit their effectiveness. As noted above, the outlets of known power strips are mounted a fixed distance apart in the plastic housing. This can lead to some different problems. First of all, the outlets may be positioned too closely together such that they cannot simultaneously reach all of the items that need power. The outlets may also be positioned too closely together such that electrical plugs cannot be simultaneously positioned in adjacent outlets. This occurs because plugs come in a large variety of shapes and sizes. As a result, bulky plugs and plugs that have a certain shape or orientation may prevent another plug from being inserted into an adjacent outlet of the power strip. Furthermore, even if it is possible to simultaneously position a plug in each of the outlets, it may be difficult to grasp and remove one of the plugs if the outlets are positioned too closely together. Accordingly, a need exists for an improved electricity distribution system that overcomes some or all of the aforementioned shortcomings.
The present invention provides an electricity distribution system that has adjustable outlets. The outlets can be moved in any direction with respect to each other and/or the housing to provide more convenient access to the outlets. One exemplary embodiment of the present invention is a power strip that has adjustable outlets. For example, a power cord or cable is provided that is adapted to receive an input of electricity. One end of the power cord or cable may be terminated with an electrical connector for receiving the input of electricity. The opposite end of the power cord or cable is connected to a bus system which may be mounted inside of a housing. The system further includes at least one other power cord or cable that is connected to the bus system. As a result, each additional power cord or cable is adapted to be in electrical communication with the power cord that is adapted to receive the input of electricity. Each of the additional power cord(s) or cable(s) may be terminated with an electrical connector. In this manner, the present invention may provide at least one adjustable power outlet.